Accidents Happen, Koneko-chan
by Mew Sakura the Cyniclon
Summary: Kisshu accidently turns Ichigo into a Cyniclon while they were fighting. Find out what'll happen to her, and if she'll be able to reverse the transformation. Sorry if the summary is crappy. Rating may move up to 'T' if it starts to get bad (y'all know what I mean). KisshuxIchigo
1. Kisshu no BAKA!

**Accidents Happen, Koneko-chan**

**Ichigo is badly injured while fighting one of Kisshu's Chimera Animas. Kisshu tries to help her by infusing her with some of his power. But what happens when that accidently turns her into a Cyniclon? How will Ichigo deal with being a Cyniclon? And will she be able to change back? Well, you're about to find out in this fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM, otherwise I wouldn't be writing this now would I?**

* * *

Chapter 1: Kisshu no BAKA!

Ichigo was fighting another Chimera Anima one day created by Kisshu once again. The other Mews were in other parts of Tokyo fighting off other Chimeras, so she was fighting this one alone this time. As she was fighting, the Chimera Anima was beginning to drain her power in order to weaken her so it could kill her.

Kisshu was watching from in the air as Ichigo was fighting the Chimera Anima. What he failed to notice though, was that the Chimera was draining her power so it could actually kill her. He just stayed where he was, smirking at her while she fought off his Chimera Anima.

Ichigo was finally able to summon her Strawberry Bell to her as she delivered her Strawberry Surprise attack straight at the Chimera Anima. As it was being disintegrated, it suddenly reached out and slashed her in the side before it was finally defeated. Ichigo, however, screamed as she clutched her side and fell to her knees in pain.

Kisshu noticed, and was shocked by what he saw. _'What?! I didn't actually want it to kill her!'_ he thought to himself. _'It was just supposed to play around with her a bit! That's why I always go easy on her!'_ He floated down to stand in front of her, just as she had already passed out from losing too much blood. "Koneko-chan?" he asked, but got no response. He should have known creating a Chimera Anima that would actually try to kill her wasn't such a good idea, but that was just the way the stupid Chimera had to turn out to be. Summoning as much of his power to him as he could, he began infusing some of it into Ichigo's side where she was slashed and teleported off after he was finished.

A while later, the other Mews arrived to see Ichigo unconscious and went over to help her.

"Are you alright, Ichigo-san?" Lettuce asked worriedly.

"You had us all worried when we saw you unconscious here," Pudding added.

"Well other than almost being killed by a Chimera Anima, then yeah I'm fine," Ichigo replied. "It slashed me in the side at the same time I hit it with my Strawberry Surprise attack." She suddenly put a hand on her side, only to find that the wound was no longer there. "That's odd, I could have sworn there was blood there where it slashed me," she said, with a hint of surprise.

"Well judging by the pool of blood still next to you, maybe the Blue Knight all of a sudden had healing powers and... healed you?" Mint suggested.

"I don't know, I haven't seen the Blue Knight show up lately," Ichigo replied as she sat up and transformed back to her human form. But what the other Mews saw, surprised them. Ichigo didn't look human anymore. Her ears were now Cyniclon ears.

"Ichigo, your ears!" Mint suddenly exclaimed, when Ichigo was no longer in her Mew form.

"What? What's wrong with my ears?" Ichigo asked. "Did my cat ears pop out again?"

"No, it's not your cat ears," Lettuce said as she gasped.

"She's right! I think you've got... Cyniclon ears!" Pudding gasped.

"What are you talking about, you guys?" Ichigo asked, becoming confused. "I'm a human, not a Cyniclon."

"We should get her back to the Cafe," Zakuro said. "Ryou will probably know what happened to her."

"Yeah, and maybe she could teleport us all there now that she's a Cyniclon," Mint added sarcastically.

"That's a great idea, Mint-oneechan!" Pudding exclaimed cheerfully.

"Um, no Pudding, that's a terrible idea," Ichigo told her. "Even if I have been turned into a Cyniclon, which I doubt, I don't even know how to teleport let alone use any other Cyniclon abilities!"

"Maybe thinking about how the Cyniclons teleport will help," Lettuce suggested.

"Oh fine, I'll try," Ichigo said as Mint and Lettuce were now on either side of her each taking one of her hands, with Zakuro taking Mint's hand and Pudding taking Lettuce's hand. Ichigo began thinking about the way the Cyniclons teleport, and then she concentrated on Cafe Mew Mew and teleported there with the other Mews.

* * *

Meanwhile... at the Cafe  
Ryou was surprised by the sudden teleportation and almost mistook it for the Cyniclons attacking their base, when he suddenly saw that it was the Mews and was shocked when he noticed Ichigo. "Ichigo, are you alright? What exactly happened?" he asked worriedly.

"We don't know exactly," Mint started to explain. "We found Ichigo unconscious after fighting another Chimera Anima and when she changed back out of her Mew form, but instead of human she somehow became a Cyniclon."

"Hmmm... Ichigo, do you happen to know how you ended up like this?" Ryou asked her.

"Huh? Uh-uh..." was all Ichigo managed to say before suddenly passing out and collapsing onto the floor.

"Ichigo!" the other Mews exclaimed worriedly, as Ryou picked her up and carried her to one of the spare bedrooms upstairs and laying her down on the bed.

Keiichiro joined them after hearing all the commotion going on. "What happened with Ichigo?" he asked them.

"From what the other Mews told me, it happened after her battle with another Chimera Anima," Ryou explained. "They found her unconscious, and discovered that she had been turned into a Cyniclon. Which I'm guessing _they_ had something to do with."

"Will we ever be able to change her back, Ryou-san?" Lettuce asked.

"I don't know," Ryou replied. "Let's wait till she wakes up before we start talking about it. Her body's not used to Cyniclon abilities such as teleporting yet, so it's no wonder she passed out after teleporting all of you here."

"Pudding bets it was Kisshu!" Pudding exclaimed.

"Well it does seem likely that it would have been him, since he's the one who has a thing for her," Lettuce agreed.

Meanwhile... on the Cyniclons' ship

"You did WHAT?!" Pai exclaimed, obviously NOT very happy with Kisshu for infusing some of his power into one of the Mew Mews.

"Well I wasn't literally meaning for the Chimera Anima to kill Ichigo, which it nearly did," Kisshu said. "I only meant for her to have fun fighting it, until it slashed her in the side as she was preparing to deliver the final blow to it."

"And yet you turned her into a Cyniclon by infusing her with some of your power?!" Pai replied, still not happy.

"Well, I kinda didn't realize that would happen," Kisshu admitted. "I only wanted to keep her from dying."

"Well that was a stupid way of doing it! You IDIOT! WHAT were you thinking?!" Pai demanded.

"About not wanting Ichigo dead," Kisshu replied. "So is there a way to reverse it then?" he asked.

"I'll try to figure out some way to reverse it," Pai replied. "In the meantime, I want you to go find her and bring her here before she does anything stupid with her new powers."

Kisshu sighed and teleported out, and back to Earth.

* * *

Back at Cafe Mew Mew  
Ichigo was now coming to after passing out a while ago from attempting to teleport herself and the other Mews back to the Cafe, and was now pulling herself into a sitting position.

"Guys, Ichigo-oneechan is awake!" Pudding said, being the first to notice.

"Oh, good," Ryou said, turning towards Ichigo. "The other Mews explained what happened after you passed out, and we have reason to believe that either Kisshu or one of the other Cyniclons may have infused some of their power into you which is possibly how you became a Cyniclon yourself."  
"Wait a minute, so you're saying the one who turned me into a Cyniclon was Kisshu?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, either it was him or one of the other Cyniclons," Ryou replied.

"But you can reverse it, right? Right?!" Ichigo asked pleadingly, using the kawaii kitten face.

"I'm afraid this is something I won't be able to help you with," Ryou admitted sadly.

"WHAT?!" Ichigo screamed. "Are you saying I have to spend the rest of my life as a Cyniclon?! How am I supposed to explain this to my parents?! 'Hey mom, dad, sorry but I somehow got turned into an alien by one of the aliens I'm trying to save the world from.' There's no way they'll buy that! And what about Aoyama-kun? 'Ichigo, when did you become some kind of freak?' My life is ruined now!"

"Aww don't be like that, Koneko-chan. You don't look that bad as a Cyniclon," Kisshu said as he teleported into the Cafe.

Ichigo turns to glare at him. "This is YOUR fault, Kisshu!" she screamed at him. "You ruined my life by turning me into a freak like you, and now Aoyama-kun's gonna hate me now if he ever sees me like this! Just get out of my life already!"

"So I guess this means you don't want my help then?!" Kisshu said bitterly, feeling hurt that Ichigo had called him a freak.

"NO I don't, so get LOST already!" Ichigo shouted at him. "I never DID want your help, and I never WILL! Kisshu no BAKA!"

"Fine! Don't bother finding me if you change your mind then!" Kisshu snapped back before teleporting off.

"That was a little harsh, don't you think Ichigo?" Lettuce asked.

"Yeah, he was only coming here to help," Mint added. "And what does he get in return?"

"Nothing, except being yelled at in the face," Pudding said in reply to Mint.

"There goes your chance at returning to normal now," Zakuro said.

"How was HE supposed to return me to normal when it was entirely HIS fault?!" Ichigo snapped at them.

"Well, we just think you might have gone a little overboard when you told him to get lost," Lettuce told her. "And he looked hurt when you referred to him as a freak."

"Well, he needs to learn to get out of my life and just leave me alone for once!" Ichigo said. "And there's no way I'm EVER forgiving him for this either!"

"You know, I'm starting to wonder who the heartless one around here really is. You or the Cyniclons," Lettuce replied as she went back downstairs to see if any more customers had arrived at the Cafe, followed by the other Mews.

"But-" Ichigo began to protest as Ryou left the room as well, leaving Keiichiro the only one there with her.

"Ichigo, I can assure you that Kisshu only wanted to help you," he told her. "The other Mews had a point. I think you did go too far when you yelled at him the way you did. I wouldn't be surprised if he's mad at you now for not turning him down."

Ichigo was now in tears. "But it WAS his fault, I just know it! And now everyone hates me!"

"Disappointed is more like it," Keiichiro replied. "You just turned down your only chance of possibly being human again, so I don't blame them for being upset. Personally I think you should go find Kisshu and apologize, and accept his help."

"But I-" Ichigo started to say, when there was a teleportation sound again and Pai appeared looking angry.

"Alright, where's Mew Ichigo?!" he demanded.

"Right here," Ichigo replied.

Pai glares angrily at her. "I send Kisshu here to get you so I can find a way to reverse your transformation into a Cyniclon, and then he comes back and locks himself in his room slamming the door behind him! He was pretty upset when I asked him why he didn't have you with him, and he sounded like he was crying! So I guess this means you don't WANT to be human again!"

"No, I really do want to be human again," Ichigo told him.

"Well, it's too late for that now!" Pai replied. "Unless you want to swallow your pride and apologize to Kisshu for hurting him the way you did!"

"Fine, I didn't realize telling him to get lost would hurt him that much," Ichigo admitted.

"You should be telling _hi__m_ that," Pai said. "Now are you going to come willingly, or do I have to feed you to the kraken along the way?"

"Pfft! Krakens don't exist, Pai," Ichigo retorted.

"True, on Earth they don't," Pai told her.

"Let me guess, you turned an octopus into a Chimera Anima and now it looks like a kraken right?" Ichigo asked him.

Pai sighs. "I think you might have mind-reading as one of your new abilities now, if you can guess that and get it right," he said.

"Ha! I was right then!" Ichigo exclaimed. "You have a pet Chimera kraken!"

"Technically it's Kisshu's Chimera that he created. He's the one who decided to call it a kraken and keep it as a pet," Pai said. "But that's going off topic. I'll ask again. Are you going to come willingly, or be fed to the kraken?"

"If it's Kisshu's kraken, then why are _you_ threatening me with it?" Ichigo asked.

"Just answer the question already?!" Pai demanded, getting impatient.

"Fine, I'll come with you and apologize to Kisshu," Ichigo said.

"Good, then let's go," Pai said as he teleported with Ichigo back to the ship, while Keiichiro went back down to the kitchen of the Cafe.

* * *

**Well there you have it. The first chapter of my newest TMM fanfic. Will Ichigo apologize for hurting Kisshu when he wanted to help her? Will Ichigo ever be human again? Find what happens in the next chapter of 'Accidents Happen, Koneko-chan'. Oh and if anyone has any name suggestions for Kisshu's Chimera kraken, feel free to shout out.**


	2. Apologies and Chimera Krakens

**Another chapter done! Yayz! Sorry if it's short, but I just wanted it to be Ichigo apologizing to Kisshu, and then have them figure out how to change her back in the next chapter. Anywayz, enjoy this chapter. ^_^**

**I don't own TMM.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Apologies and Chimera Krakens

When they landed, Ichigo found herself standing inside the Cyniclons' ship right as Taruto also teleported into the room she and Pai had landed in.

"Pai, I think something's wrong with Kisshu," Taruto said. "He locked himself in his room, and he threatened to strangle me if I didn't leave him alone."

Pai sighs. "I already know that, Taruto. That's why I brought Ichigo here," he replied. "And I know you're about to ask how she was turned into a Cyniclon, but I'll explain that later." He teleported with Ichigo to Kisshu's room, or at least outside the door to his room since Kisshu had made it teleport-proof.

"I know it's you, Pai!" Kisshu shouted out to him.

"Kisshu, I brought Ichigo here," Pai told him.

"Well, I don't want ANYTHING to do with her anymore!" Kisshu snapped back. "She already made it perfectly clear that she hates me!"

Ichigo could tell from his voice that he had been crying, and she soon found herself regretting the things she said to him back at the Cafe. "Kisshu, I don't hate you," she started to say, but she could tell he wasn't paying any attention to her. "I was just really frustrated about being turned into a Cyniclon, and I took it out on you. I'm sorry if I hurt you, Kisshu." Kisshu was still ignoring her. "Hey! I'm trying to apologize here, and you're ignoring me?!" Ichigo finally snapped at him. "Pai, can I have permission to kick the door down?" she asked Pai.

"Kick the door down and I'll feed you to Koneko!" Kisshu called out to her.

"Who's Koneko?" Ichigo asked Pai. "I thought that's what he calls me."

That's the kraken's name," Pai told her.

"So basically he named it after his nickname for me?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Pai replied. "So I'd suggest not breaking the door down if I were you," he added.

"But he's completely ignoring me while I'm trying to apologize!" Ichigo protested.

"Well I did warn you that this would happen for turning him down when I sent him to get you," Pai told her. "So you've got nobody to blame but yourself for this. I already doomed Kisshu for infusing you with some of his power before I sent him to get you."

"So it _was_ Kisshu's fault then!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Will you quit talking about me as though I'm not here?! I can still hear you!" Kisshu snapped.

"Then SHUT UP and let me apologize already!" Ichigo snapped back. "I just told you I don't hate you, ok?! And I'm sorry if what I said back at the Cafe hurt you, I guess I was just too worried about what my parents and Aoyama-kun would think if they saw me like this. I didn't realize you'd be offended by it. But if you still don't want anything to do with me anymore, then I guess I'll just l-" She then suddenly heard what sounded like Kisshu snapping his fingers, followed by the door unlocking.

"The door's unlocked," he said as Ichigo glanced at Pai.

"I'll just be in my lab when you two are done," Pai said before teleporting to his lab.

"Gee thanks, Pai!" Ichigo muttered. "Don't leave me here with Kisshu still mad at me!"

Kisshu sighs. "I'm not mad at you anymore, Koneko-chan," he said. "Just don't turn down my help again."

Ichigo giggled. "K!" she replied. "So do you really have a pet Chimera kraken, or was Pai just making that up?" she asked him.

Kisshu smirks. "Of course. Wanna see her?" he replied.

"Um... sure?" Ichigo said a little hesitantly, as Kisshu snaps his fingers and a huge mutant octopus-like thing appeared before her.

"Koneko-chan, meet Koneko," Kisshu said.

Ichigo giggles. "Wow Kish, so what made you wanna keep it as a pet?" she asked him.

"So I can feed people I don't like to it. Mainly your treehugging boyfriend though," Kisshu replied.

"You mean Aoyama-kun?" Ichigo asked. "But why would you want to feed him to the Chimera kraken? He hasn't done anything to deserve something like that."

"You're _still_ obsessing over him?" Kisshu asked, getting annoyed. "What's so great about _him_ anyway?"

"Well for one thing, he's not the one who's always trying to wipe out the humans and take over the Earth," Ichigo told him. "Second; he's human and you're not. And third; I'd rather _not_ be caught dating an alien-" Before she could finish, Kisshu had pulled her towards him and kissed her.

"I love you, Koneko-chan," he told her. "I just want to help you reverse your transformation into a Cyniclon, even if Deep Blue doesn't approve. I never did care about him anyway after meeting you, Koneko-chan."

"So does this mean you're going to betray Deep Blue?" Ichigo asked.

"I've thought about that a few times, but I'd probably end up being exiled if I ever tried to betray him," Kisshu replied sadly. "So I don't try to betray him. As much as I want to, I can't betray him without the risk of being exiled."

"If that ever does happen, you could always come live with me," Ichigo suggested. "My parents probably wouldn't mind."

Kisshu smiles. "Thanks, Koneko-chan," he replied. "Anyways, we should go see if Pai figured out how to turn back to a human yet."

"K!" Ichigo said as Kisshu took her hand and teleported to Pai's lab.

* * *

**Again sorry it's so short, but this was just supposed to be Ichigo apologizing to Kisshu. The next chapter will be when they'll be figuring out how to reverse Ichigo's transformation into a Cyniclon, and possibly Deep Blue finding out what they're up to. Anyways, R&R. The next chapter should hopefully be a little longer.**


	3. A Meeting with Deep Blue

**YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NEXT CHAPTER IS FINISHED! *dances around happily*  
Pai: -sighs- No more sugar for you. Seriously, you're as bad as Taruto.  
Mew Sakura: -glares at Pai- Don't compare me to that runt!  
Taruto: Hey! Don't call me a runt!  
Kisshu: Ok, then we can call you pipsqueak instead. -smirks-  
Taruto: Grrr! YOU'RE ALL GOING DOWN!  
Mew Sakura: Oh cool it Pipsqueak, unless you want to be killed off in the next chapter!  
Kisshu: Can I be the one to kill him?  
Mew Sakura: No, or I'll kill you off too! And then all the Kisshu fans out there will hate me if I did that.  
Kisshu: I have fans?  
Pai: Just shut up already Kisshu, or you're doomed! -goes back to addressing the readers of this fanfic- Mew Sakura does not own Toyko Mew Mew. She just owns her own OC, Haru. And her imagination that keeps this story going.  
Haru: YIPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Pai: Shut up! On to the story now!  
Mew Sakura: And here's a description of Haru, incase anyone wants to know a little about her.**

**Haruka "Haru" Ikisatashi- 9 years old (same age as Taruto) whiny Cyniclon brat with red-orange hair that's pulled up into a half-ponytail in the back and two short pigtails coming down in front of her ears (like Kisshu) and amber eyes. She's Kisshu's little sister, and Pai and Taruto's adopted little sister. She has a very rude attitude, especially towards Ichigo. And her main weapon is a flaming Japanese katana.**

**Pai: Now onto the story.**

* * *

Chapter 3 A Meeting with Deep Blue

They landed outside Pai's lab and Kisshu knocked on the door, followed by the sound of unlocking and Pai opening the door. "Oh good, you two got here just in time," he said. "I was just trying to figure out how to change Ichigo back to her normal human form."

"That's good," Ichigo replied. "So, will you be able to?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Pai told her. "So you'll just have to wait awhile."

"K," Ichigo replied.

"I wonder what kind of Cyniclon abilities she has now," Kisshu said.

"I can find out," Pai replied as he lightly tapped Ichigo's forehead and concentrated. "Well, she still has her Mew abilities. Her new Cyniclon abilities are the usual teleporting, flying, telepathy, mind reading, and weapons summoning. But her body's not used to having Cyniclon abilities yet, so-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on a minute! Don't tell me I now have to train to unlock my 'Cyniclon' abilities now!" Ichigo said, cutting Pai off from what he had been saying. "I NEVER asked for this to happen to me in the first place! And if it weren't for Kisshu, I'd still be human right now and I wouldn't have to worry about any of this! And just because I've been turned into a Cyniclon, it doesn't mean I'm joining you guys! Got it?!" she demanded.

Pai sighs. "I'm not saying you _have_ to join us," he told her. "I just think it's best if you learn how to use your new Cyniclon abilities while I'm figuring out a way to change you back. Kisshu can help you with that while you're waiting."

"K!" Kisshu replied happily.

Just then, they heard teleportation followed by a young girl Cyniclon with red-orange hair styled the same way as Kisshu's except for a half-ponytail in the back as well, and looked about the same age as Taruto. "Um, Deep Blue said to come get you two. He wanted to talk to you," she said. "Taruto's already there."

"Haru?" Kisshu said. "And exactly _why_ did you sneak onto the ship when we were leaving to attack Earth?" he asked her.

"Because you guys were gonna have all the fun without me, while I would have been stuck at home bored outta my mind," the girl Cyniclon, who's name Ichigo now knew was Haru, replied.

"And now you're doomed, Haruka!" Pai told her.

Haru stuck her tongue out at Pai in an immature fashion. "Just try it, Zombie!" she said rudely.

"Why you little...! I swear you're just as bad as Taruto, and ten times worse than Kisshu!" Pai snapped at her.

"Pai, what should we do about Ichigo since Deep Blue wanted to talk to us?" Kisshu asked.

Pai sighs. "We could just bring her with us and make up something about her," he suggested.

Haru soon noticed Ichigo standing there next to Kisshu. "So _you're_ the infamous Mew Ichigo who keeps rejecting oniichan and hurting him!" she snapped. "Nobody hurts oniichan like that and gets away with it, so prepare to DIE!"

"Haru..." Kisshu sighs.

"O...niichan?" Ichigo questioned.

"Oh right, Koneko-chan this is my little sister Haruka. She sometimes goes by Haru for short though," Kisshu explained. "And Haru, this is Ichigo."

"She's ugly, I don't like her!" Haru snapped.

"What was that?!" Ichigo snapped. "I'll show you ugly, Ugly!"

Before Ichigo could do anything, however, Kisshu suddenly whacked Haru upside the head.

"OW! What was that for, oniichan?" Haru whined, rubbing the back of her head.

"Because I won't have you saying anything bad about Ichigo, Haru!" Kisshu told her.

"Fine!" Haru muttered before teleporting to the main room of the ship.

"We should go see Deep Blue now," Pai said as he teleported to the main room of the ship, followed by Kisshu and Ichigo.

"What took you two so long?!" Deep Blue demanded, when he suddenly noticed Ichigo. "And who is this?" he asked.

'_Well, at least he doesn't suspect her as Mew Ichigo,'_ Kisshu thought to himself. "This is... um, Ayame," he lied. "She, um, accidently snuck onto the ship with Haru when we were coming here to attack Earth." Pai face-palmed and Haru continued to glare daggers at Ichigo.

But Deep Blue suddenly saw right through the lie. "So you infused a human with Cyniclon powers, huh?! I'll see to it that you're exiled for that once we reclaim Earth, Kisshu!"

Kisshu was just about ready to snap at him, when Pai suddenly spoke up. "We were actually trying to find a way to reverse her transformation so she'll be human again before you summoned us, Deep Blue-sama," he explained respectfully.

"Very well," Deep Blue said. "While you're doing that, Kisshu and Taruto will be out getting rid of those Mew Mews once and for all this time."

"Um, hello! What am I?! Chopped liver?! What about me?!" Haru demanded rudely, earning a 'shut up and respect Deep Blue, or you're doomed' glare from Pai.

"You, Haruka Ikisatashi, were NOT assigned this mission to come to Earth and therefore will be staying where I can keep an eye on you!" Deep Blue told her.

"Grrrrrr! But I wanna help oniichan fight the Mew Mews too!" Haru whined. "It's not fair! I hate you, Deep Blue!" And with that, she angrily teleported off to her room to sulk about not being in on the action.

"So are you still planning on dooming her, Pai?" Kisshu asked.

"Hai, thanks for reminding me. I'll go have a 'chat' with her about respecting Deep Blue," Pai replied before teleporting to Haru's room to 'doom' her.

Kisshu sighs. "Well I really see no point in fighting the Mews while _you're_ here with us, Koneko-chan," he said. "_You're_ the one I normally like fighting the most."

"Do you think there might be another way instead of fighting all the time like this, Kish?" Ichigo asked him. "Lettuce and Pudding also seem tired of the fighting, and Lettuce has been thinking of ways that might possibly help heal your planet so you don't have to keep attacking Earth."

"We might need to ask Pai about that," Kisshu told her. "He'll probably know of some way that might work to heal our planet."

"K," Ichigo replied. "So does this mean you're done following Deep Blue's orders then?" she asked hopefully.

"I never really trusted Deep Blue to begin with, but I had no choice because he would always threaten to exile me once we've reclaimed the Earth," Kisshu explained. "So I've just been pretending to remain loyal to him so he doesn't become suspicious, but he and Pai can never find out or I'll really be exiled for sure. Taruto already knows, but I had to threaten to kill him if he ever told Deep Blue or Pai. Actually, I think Taruto's starting to not trust Deep Blue as well because of his feelings for Mew Pudding now."

"So in other words, you're saying you want to form a truce then?" Ichigo asked.

"Hai! Something like that," Kisshu replied.

"So let's do it then," Taruto said, who apparently had been listening to them the whole time.

"Alright then," Ichigo said. "So I'll try to convince Pai and possibly Haru of our plan, while you two try to convince the other Mews and Ryou."

"I think it would be best if you stayed clear of Haru, considering her attitude towards you Koneko-chan," Kisshu told her. "But I can teleport you to Pai's lab while Taruto and I go pay a visit to the other Mews again."

"Ok then," Ichigo replied as Kisshu snapped his fingers, and Ichigo soon found herself in Pai's lab once again while Kisshu and Taruto teleported to Earth to ask the other Mews if there was a way to heal their planet so they wouldn't have to keep attacking Earth.

* * *

**Whoop-di-doo! Another chapter done! *throws confetti and dances around happily* I hope y'all like this chapter. And yes Haru is my OC in this fanfic, I kinda made her up as Kisshu's little sister who is the same age as Taruto. Anywayz, R&R because the next chapter will be figuring out a way to change Ichigo back to being human. And review if you want Haru to be added in Mew Mew Karaoke, because I have a good song in mind for her to sing.**


	4. Working On a Way to Change Ichigo Back

**YAY! The next chapter is finally finished! *throws confetti and dances around while yelling "WHOO-HOO!"* Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
**

**And I don't own TMM, otherwise I wouldn't be writing this. Haru is my OC.**

* * *

Chapter 4 Figuring Out a Way to Change Ichigo Back to Normal

"Pai, do you think it might be possible to actually heal your planet so you don't have to keep attacking Earth?" Ichigo asked, as Pai teleported back to his lab after 'chatting' with Haru. "Lettuce has been coming up with possible ways that could work."

Pai thought about it for a minute. "It might be possible, but we'll need to convince Deep Blue to agree to it too," he finally said. "What are Lettuce's possibilities for healing our planet?"

"Well the first one she thought of was using Mew Aqua," Ichigo replied. "Then she came up with the idea of the five of us in our Mew forms combining our powers together. The third idea was similar to the second, but she added the three of you combining your powers with ours. That was probably more of an alternative to the second idea, though. Then she came up with the idea of me and Kisshu combining our powers with the Mew Aqua, but I'm not really sure how we can pull that one off though. There were a few more that she came up with, but you can ask her about the rest if you want. She made a long list of ideas that possibly might work."

Pai nods. "I'll go talk to her about it later. Right now I'm trying to focus on finding a way to change you back to being human," he told her.

"Right," Ichigo replied. "So, was Haru really not assigned to come here with you guys?" she asked.

"No, she wasn't," Pai replied. "Like I said, she's just as bad as Taruto and ten times worse than Kisshu. And she throws a fit if she doesn't get things her way. I admit that she's almost as powerful as Kisshu, but the main reason Deep Blue didn't choose her as well was because of her attitude. That girl just has no respect for Deep Blue. And not to mention, she doesn't even have the ability to create Chimeras like Kisshu, Taruto, and I can. Which makes that another reason why she wasn't chosen to come with us."

"So she snuck onto the ship without Deep Blue even knowing?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup," Pai replied. "But don't worry about her, Kisshu and I normally deal with her if she gets too out of hand. And you won't even believe the pranks she and Taruto sometimes pull together, and Haru's the one who talks him into most of the pranks they do."

"I'm not sure I even wanna ask," Ichigo replied.

"Good, so don't ask. Because I don't even _want_ to go into detail about their pranks," Pai said. "At least Kisshu was never that bad, thank goodness. Only now he's trying to prove that I'm really a zombie, which I am definitely not! And why are we even on this subject anyway? Why don't you go find Kisshu or something until I can find a way to change you back? Or go get to know Haru, or something."

"Yeah, as if! I'm not going anywhere near her when she hates me!" Ichigo replied. "She called me ugly! Can you believe it?! I'll show her ugly!"

Before Pai could reply, teleportation sounded and Haru appeared behind them.

"What do you want, Haru?" Pai asked without even turning around.

"Fine, I'm sorry I called you ugly! Happy now?" Haru said to Ichigo. "But only on the condition that you don't reject oniichan anymore!" she demanded.

"But why would I choose Kisshu over Aoyama-kun?" Ichigo asked. "It's obvious Kisshu doesn't really love me! He just toys with my emotions, unlike Aoyama-kun who actually does care about my feelings!"

"Well why can't you just see past the toy comments to know that he actually does love you?!" Haru practically screamed at her.

"Because I don't appreciate it when he calls me a toy!" Ichigo shouted back. "So get it into your head that I'm not interested in Kisshu, and I never will be! And if it weren't for Kisshu, I'd still be human right now!"

"Um, Ichigo," Pai interrupted.

"What?" Ichigo said, turning to face him. "Kisshu's standing right behind me isn't he?" she asked when she saw the look on Pai's face. She quickly spun around, and sure enough Kisshu was standing there after teleporting back in and he looked shocked at what she had just said.

"Koneko-chan, is that really how you feel about me?" Kisshu asked sadly. "Do you really hate me that much?"

"Kisshu, I-" Ichigo began. "I didn't mean... it's just, I was still upset over Haru calling me ugly and she started screaming at me that I didn't like you, which led to bringing that up."

Kisshu sighed. "Haru, you better apologize to Ichigo or you don't get to teleport down to Earth," he said.

"Kisshu, you heard what Deep Blue said," Pai told him. "She wasn't originally assigned to come with us and was therefore not allowed to help us when we were attacking Earth."

"Well I'm going to defy Deep Blue and let her teleport down there," Kisshu replied.

"YAY!" Haru cheered.

"But first apologize to Ichigo, or you don't get to go!" Kisshu told her.

"Fine, I'm sorry I called you ugly," Haru muttered to Ichigo.

"I don't think she could hear you, Haru," Kisshu said.

"I'm sorry I called you ugly!" Haru then shouted to her. "Happy now?"

"And I'm sorry for saying those things about Kisshu, I didn't really mean it," Ichigo replied. "So, no hard feelings?" she asked as she held out her hand to Haru, but the young Cyniclon girl just slapped it away rudely.

"Don't expect us to become friends just because I had to apologize to you!" Haru snapped at her.

"Haruka!" Kisshu snapped, but Haru had already teleported off. Kisshu was about to teleport after her only to be stopped by Pai.

"Just leave her for now, Kisshu," Pai told her. "Once she and Ichigo get to know each other a little better, I'm sure they will become friends eventually. By the way, where's Taruto?"

"With Pudding, probably eating candy," Kisshu replied.

"Great, the last thing we need is him going on a sugar high again," Pai muttered.

"So, did you figure out how to change Ichigo back yet?" Kisshu asked.

"No! I couldn't focus on anything with all that background noise going on!" Pai said. He then grumbling something incoherent about Haru being such a brat. "But I do have a serum that will make her temporarily human for a while until I _can_ figure out a way to permanently change her back."

"What? But I don't _want_ to be temporarily human! I want to actually _be_ human again!" Ichigo protested.

"Well if I had some peace and quiet, then I might actually be able to figure that out already!" Pai told her.

"Blame Haru," Ichigo replied.

"Speaking of which, I wonder where she teleported off to," Pai said.

"Probably to Earth," Kisshu replied. "That's where I can sense her."

Pai sighed. "Fine, as long as she not in here that's fine with me. I don't want her messing up my lab."

"Well while you're working on a reverse transformation for Ichigo, we'll just be on Earth secretly following Haru around," Kisshu said.

"Alright then," Pai replied. "And Ichigo, did you want the temporary reverse transformation or not?" he asked Ichigo.

"Jeez Pai, I thought you were going to make that into pill form," Kisshu told him.

"I'm still working on that too, Kisshu! Just quit bugging me about it already!" Pai said. "Well, do you want that for now, Ichigo while I still working on a way to permanently change you back?"

"I think I'll wait," Ichigo replied. "I'd rather be permanently human again than temporary."

"Alright, I'll be working on that then," Pai told her.

"Arigato!" Ichigo said. "Oh I forgot to ask, but did the other Mews and Ryou agree to the truce, Kish?" she asked Kisshu.

"The other Mews and Cup Cake Man were the first to agree, but Blondie was a little hesitant towards it," Kisshu replied. "But we were finally able to get him to agree with a little more convincing."

"That's good," Ichigo replied. "And you do realize that 'Cup Cake Man's' name is actually Keiichiro, right?"

"Yeah, but I just have a hard time pronouncing it so I just call him Cup Cake Man," Kisshu replied.

Ichigo giggled. "Makes sense to me then. Anyway, I thought we were gonna go secretly follow Haru around on Earth."

"Right, let's go," Kisshu said as he and Ichigo teleported to Earth.

* * *

**LOLZ! Kisshu and Ichigo are gonna secretly follow Haru around on Earth. Review if you want the next chapter to be about Haru exploring Earth and what she'll do. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I had fun writing it. ^_^**


End file.
